Un dimanche de pluie
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Certains jours prédisposent à des rencontres d'exception. Ce dimanche là en était un.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Un dimanche de pluie**

Il pleuvait sur Paris ce dimanche là. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall où elle avait été reléguée et Celestina s'ennuyait ferme.

Ce n'était pas drôle tout les jours d'être une voyante.

Surtout lorsque, comme elle, on avait à peine vingt ans et qu'on n'aimait pas tirer profit des gens. Elle tirait les cartes depuis l'enfance, depuis que son aïeule lui avait confié un jeu. Au début elle avait fait ça uniquement dans le cadre familial, puis elle avait commencé à tirer les cartes pour des gens qui passaient dans les foires où travaillait sa famille.

Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas se retrouver derrière un guichet de manège ou à vendre des beignets sur un stand.

Tirer les cartes était facile, amusant et cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Si les gens voulaient dépenser leur argent pour cela, c'était leur problème n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fini par se couper du monde des forains, quitter ses parents, s'installer dans un studio minuscule quelque part sous un toit de Paris.

Un endroit qui était glacial l'hiver, brûlant l'été, mais qui était chez elle.

Celestina était fière de son indépendance, fière d'avoir trouvé un travail dans un magasin proposant diverses fournitures pour coudre, broder ou créer, où elle passait des heures à ranger des produits et à conseiller des clients indécis. Elle avait peu à peu délaissé le jeu offert par son aïeule, ne le sortant qu'en de rares occasions.

Il n'y avait que quelques dimanches par an où elle se permettait de tirer encore les cartes, pour s'offrir un petit extra.

Pour offrir un peu d'espoir aussi.

L'espoir... c'était quelque chose que tant de personnes recherchaient... même si le plus souvent, l'espoir qu'elle leur offrait n'était qu'illusion.

Les gens qui venaient voir Celestina voulaient cet espoir, elle le leur donnait et ils repartaient satisfaits. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle ne demandait pas de nom, pas d'adresse, elle tirait juste les cartes et les expliquait.

Elle adaptait ses tarifs en fonction de ses clients, de leur moral.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle excellait à faire, déterminer combien les personnes en face d'elle étaient prêts à payer pour cette dose d'espoir qu'elle allait leur offrir.

Cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups, mais parfois, face à certaines personnes, Celestina avait le sentiment de pouvoir lire en elles, de tout savoir sur ce qu'elles avaient dans le cœur. Elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais cela marchait, parfois...

Ce jour là elle avait clairement l'impression de perdre son temps, c'était un dimanche pluvieux, les gens restaient chez eux et elle aurait mieux fait d'en faire autant.

Pourtant ce matin là, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée elle avait eu le sentiment que ce jour là serait spécial. Elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Elle réprimait un bâillement lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui venait d'entrer dans le hall.

Il était blond, mince, bien habillé, complètement trempé et il ne fallut qu'un seul regard à Celestina pour comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Elle rangea son jeu de cartes dans sa poche et abandonna son stand sans une hésitation. En quelques pas elle était près de l'enfant et réalisait que ses joues trempées ne devaient rien à la pluie.

Les yeux verts du garçon étaient remplis de larmes.

Celestina se pencha vers lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle réalisa que le jeune garçon en face d'elle tenait un sachet entre ses mains, un sachet rose, en tissus, noué d'un ruban rouge et blanc. Il le tenait avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre ou de l'abîmer.

\- J'ai perdu ma maman... murmura le garçon. J'ai vu qu'ici il y avait des gens qui voyaient, alors je me suis dit que quelqu'un pourrait voir où elle était.

Celestina aurait pu se dire qu'elle avait à faire à un enfant qui s'était éloigné de sa mère et s'était perdu, mais quelque chose dans le ton du jeune garçon et dans son maintien lui souffla qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Son instinct lui criait que ce garçon était bien plus qu'un enfant égaré.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as vue pour la dernière fois ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Dans ma chambre, elle est venue me dire bonne nuit, le lendemain papa m'a dit qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle allait revenir, mais elle n'est pas revenue et papa ne veut plus qu'on en parle.

Le cœur de Celestina se serra, elle venait de comprendre, elle réprima l'envie instinctive qui lui venait de le serrer contre elle. Il ne comprendrait pas et cela pourrait lui faire peur. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Le sachet c'est un cadeau pour elle ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Oui, je l'ai acheté pour elle, pour la fête des mères... mais elle n'était pas là pour que je lui donne.

Celestina plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Je suis persuadée que ta maman sait que tu as un cadeau pour elle et qu'elle en est très heureuse.

\- Comment elle pourrait savoir ? Elle n'est pas là.

\- Elle le sait parce qu'elle est ta maman et qu'elle t'aime très fort. Les mamans savent toujours quand leurs enfants veulent leur faire plaisir.

\- Tu es une voyante ? Demanda le garçon en étudiant sa lourde robe de velours rouge ornée de rubans noirs et de dentelle de même couleur.

\- Je lis dans les cartes. Répondit Celestina.

\- Tu peux lire si elle va revenir ?

Celestina n'osa pas refuser de lui lire les cartes. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'espoir c'était lui.

Elle retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules frissonnantes du garçon blond, puis elle le conduisit jusqu'à la table qu'elle avait quitté et sortit ses cartes. Elle les étala et l'invita à en choisir plusieurs, lorsqu'il les déposa devant elle elle retint son souffle.

Elle ne voyait pas s'il retrouverait sa mère, mais elle voyait qu'il aurait un destin hors du commun et qu'il ferait des rencontres qui allaient changer sa vie. Elle voyait également qu'il aurait des réponses et des ennuis mais qu'il saurait y faire face.

\- Alors ? Demanda le garçon.

Celestina n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un seul mot, un homme venait de faire son apparition dans le hall et se dirigeait à grands pas dans leur direction. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du père du garçon et qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour son fils. Son visage exprimait un mélange de soulagement et de colère très compréhensible, mais aussi de la peur et de la tristesse.

\- Adrien ! Lança t'il. Je t'ai cherché partout !

Le garçon rougit et se tassa sur son siège tandis que son père le rejoignait. Ce n'était pourtant pas de la crainte que Celestina vit dans les yeux verts de l'enfant, seulement du regret.

\- Pardon père. L'entendit elle dire.

L'homme le fit se relever et le serra contre lui, puis il lui retira la cape de Celestina qu'il déposa sur le siège,il ôta immédiatement son manteau pour l'en entourer et l'entraîna vers la sortie sans accorder la moindre attention à la jeune femme silencieuse qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

Celestina les regarda disparaître, les larmes aux yeux.

Par le biais de son don elle avait senti toute l'étendue du chagrin de cet homme, mais aussi le sentiment de solitude qui habitait le père et le fils. Elle joignit les mains et pria silencieusement pour eux. Elle ignorait qui ils étaient, mais elle était triste pour eux.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que le garçon avait posé le sachet contenant le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour sa mère sur la table pour choisir les cartes et qu'il avait oublié de le reprendre.

Elle le prit et se précipita dans l'espoir de les rattraper afin de le rendre au garçon, mais le temps qu'elle sorte ils avaient déjà disparu. Une voiture s'éloignait à vive allure, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et après une hésitation elle ouvrit le sachet.

Soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier de soie se trouvait un délicat collier orné d'un pendentif émaillé représentant un papillon bleu.

FIN

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié le personnage de Celestina parce qu'il va revenir dans une prochaine fic._


End file.
